refratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mostras
Mais bem cotados, sem divisão * Nathalie Granger - Marguerite Duras * Artistas Debaixo da Lona do Circo: Perplexos - Alexander Kluge * So is This (Michael Snow) * Werckmeister Harmóniák - Béla Tarr * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Bad Lieutenant (Abel Ferrara) * Mala Noche (Gus Van Sant) * Beau Travail - Claire Denis * Walkower - Jerzy Skolimowski * O Buraco - Tsai Ming Liang * O Mercador das Quatro Estações * The Hart of London - Jack Chambers * Crônica de Anna-Magdalena Bach (Jean-Marie Straub/Danièle Huillet) * Sob o Sol de Satã (Maurice Pialat) * Joen (Yoshishige Yoshida) * House of Bamboo (Samuel Fuller) * O Cão Branco (Samuel Fuller) * Crônica de um Desaparecimento (Elia Suleiman) * O Diabo, Provavelmente - Robert Bresson * Tragam-me a Cabeça de Alfredo Garcia (Sam Peckinpah) * Husbands - John Cassavetes * Minnie and Moskowitz (John Cassavetes) * Tudo que o Céu Permite (Douglas Sirk) * Cure - Kyoshi Kurosawa * Aopção ou as Rosas da Estrada - Ozualdo Candeias * Sherlock Jr. - Buster Keaton * Elephant (Alan Clarke) * Adeus ao Sul (Hou Hsiao-hsien) * Mulher na Praia (Hong Sang-Soo) * Filmes do Harmony Korine * Palavras ao Vento - Douglas Sirk * Titicut Follies - Frederick Wiseman * Vera Baxter - Marguerite Duras * Wavelenght (Michael Snow) * Império do Desejo (Carlos Reichenbach) * Face Value (Johan Van Der Keuken) * Os Pornógrafos: Introdução a Antropologia (Shohei Imamura) Pós-Nouvelle Vague * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Aos Nossos Amores - Maurice Pialat * Deux Fois - Jackie Raynal (Pouca legenda) * Mediterranée - Jean-Daniel Pollet (legenda em inglês difícil) * India Song - Marguerite Duras * Nathalie Granger - Marguerite Duras * Vera Baxter - Marguerite Duras * Vários - Pierre Clementi (nenhuma legenda) * A Mãe e a Puta - Jean Eustache (sem legenda) Filmes Ensaio * Alemanha no Outono (Alexander Kluge, R. W. Fassbinder, Edgar Reitz, Volker Schlöndorff e outros) (1070 linhas em inglês) * In girum imus nocte et consumimur igni - Guy Debord - (Legenda Traduzida + Trailer) * Walden (Jonas Mekas) * Hapax Legomena I (Nostalgia) (Hollis Frampton) * Le Mystere Koumiko (Chris Marker) (legenda em português) * Lição nas Trevas (Werner Herzog) (esse já passou mas é genial!) * Hitler, um filme da Alemanha (Hans-Jürgen Syberberg) (sonho impossível...) Cinema Estrutural * Hapax Legomena I (Nostalgia) (Hollis Frampton) * Critical Mass (Hollis Frampton) * Poetic Justice (Hollis Frampton) * Gloria! (Hollis Frampton) * La Region Centrale (Michael Snow) * So is This (Michael Snow) * Wavelenght (Michael Snow) * Variados de Jack Landow, Ernie Gehr e Paul Sharits Entre Imagens, entre sons * Artistas Debaixo da Lona do Circo: Perplexos - Alexander Kluge (legenda português) * India Song - Marguerite Duras * Algum dos Straub * Algum do Godard Músicofilmes * Crônica de Anna-Magdalena Bach (Jean-Marie Straub/Danièle Huillet) * Introduction to Arnold Schoenberg's Accompaniment to a Cinematic Scene (Jean-Marie Straub) (260 linhas somente em francês) * Werckmeister Harmóniák - Béla Tarr (Legenda em Português) * Alice's Restaurant (Arthur Penn) * Velvet Underground & Nico (Andy Wahrol) * Superstar: The Karen Carpenter Story - Todd Haynes (legenda português) Kiarostami antes * O Viajante * Duas Soluções Para Um Problema (curta) * Recreio (curta) * O Pão e o Beco (curta) * O Coro (Curta) Pérolas escondidas do cinema Brasileiro * Os Monstros de Babaloo - Elyseu Visconti * Zézero - Ozualdo Candeias * Aopção ou as Rosas da Estrada - Ozualdo Candeias * Hitler III Mundo (José Agrippino de Paula) * Orgia, ou o Homem que deu Cria (João Silvério Trevisan) * Império do Desejo (Carlos Reichenbach) Grupo Zanzibar * Deux Fois - Jackie Raynal (poucas legendas) * Lit de la Vierge - Philippe Garrel (legenda em português) * Home Movie, autour du Lit de la Vierge - Frédéric Pardo (filme mudo) * Pierre Clementi (filme mudo) Filmes de Guerra * Trilogia Condição Humana - Masaki Kobayashi * A Harpa da Birmânia - Kon Ichikawa O fim está próximo * O Buraco - Tsai Ming Liang (legenda em português) * Harmonias Werckmeister (Bela Tarr) (legenda em português) * O Diabo, Provavelmente - Robert Bresson (540 linhas) * Paris nos Pertence - Jacques Rivette (2000 linhas em espanhol) O próprio cinema * Precaução Ante uma Prostituta Santa (Rainer Werner Fassbinder) * Les Sièges de l'Alcazar - Luc Moullet * So is This (Michael Snow) * Trilogia do Cinemascope - Peter Tscherkassky (Experimental) (Sem Legenda) * Outros Curtas de Peter Tscherkassky (Sem Legenda) Masculino/Feminino (ou picareta) * Masculino/Feminino - Jean-Luc Godard (legenda em português) * Husbands - John Cassavetes (legenda português) * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Trabalhos Ocasionais de uma Escrava - Alexander Kluge * Jeanne Dielman, 23 Quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles ] * Je, tu, il, elle - Chantal Akerman * Aos Nossos Amores - Maurice Pialat * Nathalie Granger - Marguerite Duras Cotidiano * Nathalie Granger (Marguerite Duras) * Tudo que o Céu Permite (Douglas Sirk) (legenda em português) * Joen (Yoshishige Yoshida) * Humanidade e Balões de Papel - Sadao Yanamaka * Algum Ozu * Ervas Flutuantes (Yazujiru Ozu) (legenda em português) Outros Perdidos * A Religiosa - Jacques Rivette * The Hart of London - Jack Chambers (sem legenda) * Barres - Luc Moullet * A Indomitável Leni Peickert - Alexander Kluge * Thigh, Line, Lyre, Triangular - Stan Brakhage (Sem Legenda) * O Enforcamento (Nagisa Oshima) (legenda português) * Gerry (Gus Van Sant) (legenda português) * Mala Noche (Gus Van Sant) (legenda em português) * Crônica de um Desaparecimento (Elia Suleiman) * Face Value (Johan Van Der Keuken) * O Diabo, Provavelmente (Robert Bresson) (legenda português) * Sherlock Jr. - Buster Keaton (legenda português) * Obsession - Brian de Palma (legenda português) * Cure - Kyoshi Kurosawa (legenda português) * Ryakusho: Renzoku Shasatsuma - Masao Adachi * Intendente Sansho (Kenji Mizoguchi) (legenda português) * House of Bamboo (Samuel Fuller) (legenda português) * Underworld U.S.A. (Samuel Fuller) (legenda português) * O Cão Branco (Samuel Fuller) (legenda português) * Os Pornógrafos: Introdução a Antropologia (Shohei Imamura) * Chelsea Girls (Andy Warhol/Paul Morrissey) * Joen (Yoshishige Yoshida) * Eros + Massacre (Yoshishige Yoshida) * Purgatório Heróico (Yoshishige Yoshida) * Três Bêbados Ressucitados (Nagisa Oshima) * Meu Nome é Tonho (Ozualdo Candeias) (Sem Legenda) * Minnie and Moskowitz (John Cassavetes) (legenda português) * I... Dreaming (Stan Brakhage) (Sem Legenda) * Elephant (Alan Clarke) (legenda português) * Bad Lieutenant (Abel Ferrara) (legenda português) * Casa de Lava (Pedro Costa) (legenda português) * Adeus ao Sul (Hou Hsiao-hsien) (legenda português) * Mulher na Praia (Hong Sang-Soo) (legenda português) * Filmes do Harmony Korine (legenda português) Não vi. Mas como tem legenda traduzida e boas referências... * Palavras ao Vento - Douglas Sirk (legenda português) * Beau Travail - Claire Denis (legenda português) * O! Lucky Man - Lindsay Anderson (legenda português) * Tragam-me a Cabeça de Alfredo Garcia (Sam Peckinpah) (legenda português) * Tarachime - Naomi Kawase (legenda português) * Histoire de Marie et Julien - Jacque Rivette (legenda português) * Satántángo - Bela Tárr (legenda português) * Lancelot do Lago - Robert Bresson (legenda português) * Titicut Follies - Frederick Wiseman (legenda português) * Reassemblage - Trihn T. Mihn-ha (legenda português) Second Wave (a segunda onda dos "cinemas novos") * A Hora dos Fornos - Fernando Solanas - 264 min (legenda português) * Artistas Debaixo da Lona do Circo: Perplexos - Alexander Kluge (legenda português) * O Enforcamento (Nagisa Oshima) (legenda português) * Sweet Movie (Dusan Makavejev) (legenda português) * Etsuraku - Nagisa Oshima * Três Bêbados Recussitados - Nagisa Oshima * Nocturno 29 - Pere Portabella * Anatomia de um Relacionamento - Luc Moullet * Trabalhos Ocasionais de uma Escrava - Alexander Kluge * Algum do Skolimowski * Algum da Vera Chytilová * Algum do Miklós Jancsó * Algum do Quebec Jerzy Skolimowski * Bariera * Rysopis * Rece do gory! * Deep End Cinema experimental homoerótico * Pink Narcissus - James Bidgood * Fireworks, Kustom Kar Kommandos & Scorpio Rising - Kenneth Anger * Flaming Creatures - Jack Smith * irmãos Kuchar * Andy Warhol Lista do Kirlian * Brother from another planet - John Sayles * Cavalos de Fogo - Sergei Paradjanov * O Sangue das Feras - Georges Franju (Curta) * I Pugni in Tasca - Marco Bellochio * Liquid Sky - Slava Tsukerman